iJoin Seddie
by Azkadellio
Summary: After a conversation about curiosities, Carly joins Sam and Freddie for a night. Will the three become closer? Or will it mess up their friendship? M for smut and language.


**This is a request by k-1992. It's a smut request involving Carly, Sam, and Freddie.**

 **This is AU, though everyone still knows each other. The** _ **'iCarly'**_ **webshow never happened, and Freddie and Sam have been in a relationship for years. Takes place after the three graduated high school, and during the early years of college.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"She actually agreed?" Freddie asks his girlfriend of five years Sam Puckett.

"Surprisingly." Sam responds, referring to them talking to their childhood best friend Carly Shay joining them in a threesome at some point. "I was about to offer to go down on her to convince her, but she agreed relatively quickly." The blonde says, removing her clothes as she and Freddie get ready to spend the night together.

"How quickly?" Freddie asks, removing his clothes, left in just his boxers as Sam is left in her lace bra and underwear.

"I asked her if she wanted to join us in a threesome, she asked if I was serious, I said yeah, she agreed." Sam says, removing her bra and letting it fall to the floor, smirking when she notices how Freddie stares at her C cup breasts.

"That easy?" Freddie asks, surprised, as he removes his boxers, his erection growing at the sight of Sam's chest and body.

"Yep." Sam says, dropping her boy short underwear and strutting towards him. "Now, let's play." She says, kneeling between his legs and licking his shaft.

 **A Few Days Later**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Freddie asks as he leads the two woman into his dorm over break, his roommate Gibby visiting family for the weekend.

"I was thinking we strip and fuck." Sam says, removing her jacket and kicking off her shoes.

"So, just jump into it?" Freddie asks, following suit as he removes his jacket and sets it on the back of the closet door as Sam wastes little time in removing her clothes.

"Why not?" Sam asks, already down to her silk bra and panty set, smirking at the stunned look on Carly's face. "Come on, Carls. Show us that sexy body of yours we used to stare at on a hot day at the pool." She says, strutting towards the brunette woman, her hands going to remove the other woman's jacket.

"I don't know if we should just jump straight into the sex." Carly says, a little nervous, as she slowly removes her shirt after Sam removes her jacket for her.

"What? You want Freddie to eat you out first?" Sam asks as she removes her bra and slides her panties down her leg, showing that she shaved recently (Freddie remembering how she usually kept a trimmed patch of blonde pubes usually shaven down.) and that she's excited over the evening's events.

"You okay with that?" Carly asks, cautiously pulling her jeans down her legs after taking off her shoes, showing Freddie and Sam her light purple bra and bikini cut panties.

"Yeah." Sam says honestly, glancing over at Freddie. "And clearly, so is Freddie." She adds with a smirk, seeing the bulge under his boxers.

"Wow." Carly says, seeing the bulge. "He's bigger than I thought." She says, her nervousness increasing.

"Are you a virgin?" Freddie asks, feeling awkward for not only asking so randomly, but also because he and Sam weren't sure if she was or not.

"No." Carly says, looking away as she removes her bra, showing the other two her small B cup breasts and light brown areola. "My one boyfriend senior year convinced me after prom that year." She says, her arms going to hide her chest from the others' view.

"Was he good?" Sam asks, pulling Freddie's boxers off after she herself fully strips.

"No. He finished too quickly and I didn't like how rough he was at taking my virginity. He finished in me and didn't care that I could've gotten pregnant." Carly says, slowly sliding her panties down her legs, kicking them off towards the rest of her discarded clothes, one hand moving to hide her recently trimmed mound.

"Is that the bastard that told everyone that you begged him to fuck you, stopping when Freddie knocked him out?" Sam asks, slowly jerking her boyfriend's hardening shaft, her legs spread open for Carly to see her wetness.

"Uh-huh." Carly says in a slight daze, eyes going from Sam's spread legs and Freddie's erection.

"Yeah. That was the first time I let Freddie fuck me." Sam says casually, looking at Carly with a smirk. "Have you ever sucked a dick before?" She asks, keeping her hand at the base of Freddie's shaft, holding the skin back, making the head stick up.

"A few times." Carly admits, eyes locked on Freddie's shaft. "Steven used to get me to stuck him off every night before he went to his dorm." She barely gets out, referring to her first boyfriend after joining her friends at college.

"Oh. That fucker." Sam says with a slight snarl as Freddie lets out a moan when Sam resumes slowly jerking him. "Was he lying when he tried to tell everyone you gave good head?" She asks, curious.

"Not really. He never complained." Carly admits, licking her lips.

"Come here. Taste Freddie." Sam offers, nodding her head towards Freddie's shaft.

"I don't know." Carly says, nervous increasing.

"We won't let you get hurt, and you know Freddie or I won't say anything to anyone" Sam says gently, enticing Carly.

"He won't like, shoot down my throat without warning, right?" Carly asks, never liking how her ex never told her when he was close, he would always just finish in her mouth without a care.

"No. He always gives a head up, and he can last a long time." Sam assures, sitting back up. "Here. We'll taste him together." She offers, kneeling between Freddie's legs as Carly slowly walks up to them.

"He's thicker than Steven." Carly says, kneeling down beside Sam, eyes on Freddie.

"Yeah. He fills me up, no matter which hole." Sam says, licking the side of Freddie's shaft.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Carly asks, her hand slowly moving to grasp Freddie's shaft.

"Every once in a while, I let him take my backdoor." Sam answers, moving her tongue across the side of his shaft, moving from the tip down to his hairless balls.

"What, really?" Carly asks, stopping for a moment, looking at Sam.

"Not too often." Sam clarifies, gently licking Freddie's shaft. "Usually just on our anniversary." She says, taking the head of his penis in her mouth and gently sucking it. "Suck it, Carly." She says after pulling away, holding it over to Carly.

"Okay." Carly says slowly, her head moving towards the shaft in front of her, surprised to hear that her friend allows Freddie to do her that way.

With a moan from both Freddie and Carly, Carly places her mouth around the flesh shaft before her, slowly moving her head up and down as she blows her male friend, taking almost half of it before lifting back up, repeating the motions as Sam moves behind Carly. "God, I've wanted this pussy for years." Sam says, crawling under Carly and pushing her head between Carly's thighs, her mouth moving to lick Carly's wet mound and lick her wetness.

"Mmm." Sam moans as Carly sucks off Freddie, the three of them letting out moans of pleasure, Freddie's head dropped back as one of his hands moves to gently rest on Carly's head, not trying to make Carly go any faster.

With sounds of moaning and the slight groans from the three, neither girl stops their oral movements, Sam using her tongue to scoop out Carly's essence, and Carly bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace, not wanting Freddie to finish too quickly.

"I'm close." Freddie warns after a few moments of Carly's oral skills.

"Not yet." Sam says, crawling out from under Carly and pulling the brunette's head away before Freddie's done for a bit. "Don't want Freddie out of the game yet, do we?" She asks Carly before pulling her into a kiss, tasting Freddie in Carly's mouth, and Carly tasting herself in Sam's.

"Fuck, you girls are going to kill me." Freddie says, sitting up to watch his girlfriend and friend make out and feel each other up.

"Just giving you time to relax. You don't want to have to sit out the show, do you?" Sam asks, starting to kneel down as she smirks at Freddie, her mouth stopping just before Carly's mound. "She tastes good, Freddie." She says after taking a few licks of Carly, smirking when Carly lets out a moan.

"Oh, God. Don't stop." Carly says, holding Sam's head close to her mound, subconsciously starting to grind on the blonde's mouth.

"I don't think she plans to." Freddie says, managing to stand up and move behind Carly. "My turn to taste." He says after a minute of letting Sam eat out Carly, turning the brunette around after pushing Sam's head away.

"What the fuck, Benson? I wasn't finished." Sam says, slightly upset that she couldn't taste Carly when she came in her mouth.

"Chill out." Freddie says, kneeling before Carly, admiring her body. "You'll get another chance. Trust me." He says, starting to lick Carly, enjoying her taste.

"Fuck it." Sam says, spreading Carly's cheeks and starting to lick the brunette's tightest hole, glad she knew Carly washed it earlier that day while they were getting ready at Carly's dorm while Freddie saw Gibby off and get ready himself.

"Oh, fuck, that's weird." Carly says with a startled moan when she feels Sam's tongue start licking her asshole and the surrounding flesh. "Fuck you guys, I'm close." She says, closing her eyes and placing her hands on Freddie's and Sam's heads to balance herself as her orgasm rises. "Fuck!" She moans out, body jerking, as she cums into Freddie's mouth.

"Fuck." Sam says, standing up as Freddie licks Carly's mound, surrounding flesh, and his lips free of Carly's essence. "How'd you like me licking your ass?" She says, moving her hands up and down Carly's hips, stomach, and breasts.

"Did not expect that." Carly admits, leaning into Sam for support.

"Want to taste me now?" Sam asks, releasing Carly and making her way to the bed, bending over and spreading her legs. "Come on. Give momma a taste." She says, wiggling her hips and ass, making her cheeks jiggle.

"What about Freddie?" Carly asks, looking between Sam's thighs and Freddie's member. "We don't want him getting soft." She says with a small smile, relaxed after her orgasm.

"Come here and fuck momma's tits." Sam tells Freddie, kneeling down a bit to keep her hips up, but raising her breasts a bit to better suit the titfucking she's about to receive.

"Got to take it slow though." Freddie says, stepping around Sam's hand to sit between the blonde, moving to place his shaft between her C cup breasts. "Don't want to remove myself from the game." He says, essentially quoting Sam from before.

"Good luck. I want you to spray my face and chest with your cum." Sam says, keeping herself balanced as Freddie wraps Sam's breasts around his shaft, and Carly moves behind Sam and kneels down to eat out her best friend, taking an exploratory lick to the blonde's mound, moving her tongue up to try Sam's rear hole like Sam did her a moment ago. "Ooh, that's right. Eat me Carly." She moans out as Freddie jerks himself off with his girlfriend's breasts.

"Fuck, that's sexy." Freddie says, watching Carly over Sam's shoulder, eyes on the way Carly's head looks between Sam's slightly tanned cheeks.

"Oh, shove that tongue inside me." Sam says with a slight grunt when Carly pushes her tongue into Sam's lower lips, her teeth grazing Sam's erect clit.

Noticing how Freddie is tensing, a sign he's close to cumming, Sam pushes Carly's head back and removes herself from Freddie, disappointing both Carly and Freddie.

"What the hell?" Carly asks, sitting up after being pushed onto her back.

"Freddie was close. I want to give him a show before he cums on us." Sam says, pushing Carly onto her back and climbing over her, placing her mound over Carly's as she leans down and quickly eats out her best friend, both girls moaning at the taste and the other's tongue.

"When do I get to join in?" Freddie asks, slowly standing up and walking around the two, watching what each tongue is doing to the other.

"After we both cum." Sam says, momentarily pulling away.

"Is he going to cum in one of us, or on both of us?" Carly asks, pulling away to ask before resuming her oral talent on Sam's mound, regardless of Sam being the first girl she did this kind of thing with.

"On us." Sam responds while taking a breath. "Then we're going to lick us cum off the other and swallow it." She adds before going back to Carly's mound.

A few moments later, after both girls came in the other's mouth, Freddie gets behind Sam and slides his cock into her wet hole, causing the blonde to arch her back and moan as Car alternates licking his balls and Sam's clit.

"Wait." Sam says, pulling herself free of her favorite meat stick and moving to kneel in front of Freddie's bed, her back resting on it. "Carly, come here." She says, raising the index and middle finger of her right hand and doing the 'come here' motion with them, nodding to her right.

Watching as Carly does as Sam said, Freddie slowly jerks himself off to keep him hard, though he doubted he'd go soft with these two woman in front of him, no stitch of clothing on either. "What about me?" He asks, holding himself at the base, his head aimed at both women.

"Come here. We're going to take turns sucking you, and when you cum, cover out tits and chests with your cum." Sam says, spreading her legs and fingering herself, Carly mirroring her.

"Sounds good to me." Freddie says, walking to stand between both women, his head leaning back as Sam takes him in her mouth and Carly moves to kiss and bite Sam's neck, making the blonde moan around Freddie's shaft.

After a few minutes of both girls sucking of Freddie and kissing the other's neck, Freddie pulls himself free of Carly's mouth and aims at her breasts, jerking himself off. When he cums, he aims a couple of spurts at Carly before quickly moving to Sam, spraying onto her larger chest.

After he's done, four or five spurts on each girl, he moves to sit on his bed, stepping around the two women, as they lick his seed off of each other's chests, each girl swallowing before making out with each other, swapping a few remnants between them.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing?" Carly asks as she and Sam get up and lay beside Freddie, their heads resting on his chest, Sam's head above his heart.

"You want to?" Freddie asks, slightly out of breath, to his girlfriend and Carly.

"Fuck yeah." Sam says, one hand moving to massage Freddie's softened appendage.

"Count me in." Carly agrees, her hand going to play with Freddie's balls.

"Looks like round two." Sam says with a smirk as she feels Freddie start to get hard again after a few minutes of the two woman playing with him and kissing each other above him.

 **That's it for this one-shot. There won't be a sequel. I'll leave the rest up to imagination.**

 **Sorry if it took a while to get to the fun stuff. I can never jump straight into that I think, not with the first chapter of something or a one-shot.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hoped you all liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
